Jared Knabenbauer
███╗░░░██╗██╗░██████╗░░██████╗░███████╗██████╗ ████╗░░██║██║██╔════╝░██╔════╝░██╔════╝██╔══██ ██╔██╗░██║██║██║░░███╗██║░░███╗█████╗░░██████╔╝ ██║╚██╗██║██║██║░░░██║██║░░░██║██╔══╝░░██╔══██╗ ██║░╚████║██║╚██████╔╝╚██████╔╝███████╗██║░░██║ ╚═╝░░╚═══╝╚═╝░╚═════╝░░╚═════╝░╚══════╝╚═╝░░╚═╝\ Epic Divorce Man, aka Brendon Tarrant (Professional Jared, Procreates-with-other-woman-out-of-wedlock Jared, Revolver "Ocelot" (Revolver) Ocelot "Revolver Ocelot"), Niggerfaggot is a cheater, YouTuber and gamer most known for his ProReviews, Nuzlocke series and cheating on his wife, as well as his work at his former employer ScrewAttack. (Also known as the Epic Divorce Nigga) What ever happened to the Battle of Los Angeles? SANDY HOOK WAS A HOAX REMEMBER LADS, SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE READ SIEGE BY JAMES MASON https://www.resist.com/Onlinebooks/Siege.pdf http://aryanism.net/downloads/books/alfred-rosenberg/myth-of-the-twentieth-century.pdf http://www.americannaziparty.com/thistimetheworld.pdf GOOGLE "USS LIBERTY INCEDENT" GOOGLE "LAVON AFFAIR" READ SIEGE BY JAMES MASON PROJARED SALUTES THE ISREALI MOSSAD FOR DESTROYING 3 TOWERS ON 9/11 جاريد قطعة فاشية من القرف تستحق موت الكلب cum You cheated not only the game, but yourself. You didn't grow. You didn't improve. You took a shortcut and gained nothing. You experienced a hollow victory. Nothing was risked and nothing was gained. It's sad that you don't know the difference.NIGGER NIGGER NIGGER NIGGER ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⠄⣿⣿⣿⡏⢹⣿⠛⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⢋⣹⣿⠛⠛⠛⣻⣿⡟⠛⢿⣿ ⣿⠄⢹⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⠄⣿⣿⠏⣠⣾⣿⣿⣿⠏⣠⣾⣿⣿⣿⠄⣿⣿⣿⣿⠄⣶⠈⣿ ⣿⠄⡈⢿⣿⣿⠄⣿⠄⣿⠃⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠄⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠄⠹⠿⢿⣿⠄⡿⢀⣿ ⣿⠄⣧⠈⢿⣿⠄⣿⠄⡏⢰⣿⣯⣡⡄⢹⣿⠄⣿⣧⣤⡌⢹⠄⣿⣷⣾⣿⠄⢁⣼⣿ ⣿⠄⣿⣧⡈⠟⢠⣿⠄⡇⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⠄⣿⣿⣿⠇⣼⠄⣿⣿⣿⣿⠄⠈⣿⣿ ⣿⢀⣿⣿⣷⠄⣸⣿⣤⣿⣤⡉⠛⠟⢁⣼⣿⣆⠙⠛⠃⣰⣿⠄⣿⣿⣿⡏⢰⡇⢸⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣄⣉⣡⣴⡇⢸⣿⣆⣹ أريد أن يمارس الجنس جاريد سخيف جدا من ذلك بكثير. لا ، ليس هولي ، أنت مثير للاشمئزاز القمامة أعني الجردة الضخمة ذات الأحجام الكبيرة المصقولة مع زب كبير قوي وحمار يضع كيم كارداشيان في العار ، وأريد أن يمارس الجنس مع الأحمق الضيق والجاف والمتقشر حتى يختفي في جميع أنحاء ديكي. ثم أريد أن أنظف الملء البني من لسانه الحمار بلساني ، ثم دفع رأسي حتى الآن إلى المستقيم بحيث يملأ البراز الإلهي في كل واحدة من فتحاتي. كل ما أريده هو أن يكون الجرار المعيشة ، والتنفس بعقب المكونات. أريده أن يجلس علي وجهاً لوجه ، ثم يهدأ إلى الباقي ، يتحرك ببطء عبر رقبتي ، ثم يمتد حول كتفي. هذا هو كل ما يحتاجه قبل أن يتمكن من امتصاص بقية لي به مع موسيقى البوب مرضية. أنا أرتعش من الرغبة فقط أفكر في الزحف إلى تجويفه الشرجي الرائع والتنفس في رائحته الترابية النفاذة ، وتذوق البراز ألفا القوي. Career In the English language, the word nigger is an ethnic slur typically directed at black people. The word originated in the 18th century as an adaptation of the Spanish negro, a descendant of the Latin adjective niger, which means black.1 It was used derogatorily, and by the mid-20th century, particularly in the United States, its usage became unambiguously pejorative, a racist insult. Accordingly, it began to disappear from popular culture, and its continued inclusion in classic works of literature has sparked controversy. Because the term is considered extremely offensive, it is often referred to by the euphemism "the N-word". The variants neger and negar derive from various Mediterranean language words for "black", including the Spanish and Portuguese word negro (black) and the now-pejorative French nègre. Etymologically, negro, noir, nègre, and nigger ultimately derive from nigrum, the stem of the Latin niger (black) (pronounced ˈniɡer which, in every other grammatical case, grammatical gender, and grammatical number besides nominative masculine singular, is nigr-'' followed by a case ending, the ''r is trilled). In its original English language usage, nigger (then spelled niger) was a word for a dark-skinned individual. The earliest known published use of the term dates from 1574, in a work alluding to "the Nigers of Aethiop, bearing witnes".2 According to the Oxford English Dictionary, the first derogatory usage of the term nigger was recorded two centuries later, in 1775.3 In the colonial America of 1619, John Rolfe used negars in describing the African slaves shipped to the Virginia colony.4 Later American English spellings, neger and neggar, prevailed in a northern colony, New York under the Dutch, and in metropolitan Philadelphia's Moravian and Pennsylvania Dutch communities; the African Burial Ground in New York City originally was known by the Dutch name Begraafplaats van de Neger (Cemetery of the Negro); an early occurrence of neger in Rhode Island dates from 1625.5 LexicographerNoah Webster, whose eponymous dictionary did much to solidify the distinctive spelling of American English, suggested the neger spelling in place of negro in 1806.6 The dialect spoken in the Southern United States changes the pronunciation of negro to nigra. During the fur trade of the early 1800s to the late 1840s in the Western United States, the word was spelled "niggur", and is often recorded in literature of the time. George Fredrick Ruxton used it in his "mountain man" lexicon, without pejorative connotation. "Niggur" was evidently similar to the modern use of "dude" or "guy". This passage from Ruxton's Life in the Far West illustrates the word in spoken form—the speaker here referring to himself: "Travler, marm, this niggur's no travler; I ar' a trapper, marm, a mountain-man, wagh!"7 It was not used as a term exclusively for blacks among mountain men during this period, as Indians, Mexicans, and Frenchmen and Anglos alike could be a "niggur".8 "The noun slipped back and forth from derogatory to endearing."9 The term "colored" or "negro" became a respectful alternative. In 1851 the Boston Vigilance Committee, an Abolitionist organization, posted warnings to the Colored People of Boston and vicinity. Writing in 1904, journalist Clifton Johnson documented the "opprobrious" character of the word nigger, emphasizing that it was chosen in the South precisely because it was more offensive than "colored" or "negro".10 By the turn of the century, "colored" had become sufficiently mainstream that it was chosen as the racial self-identifier for the National Association for the Advancement of Colored People. In 2008 Carla Sims, its communications director, said "the term 'colored' is not derogatory, NAACP chose the word 'colored' because it was the most positive description commonly used 1909, when the association was founded. It's outdated and antiquated but not offensive."11 Canadian writer Lawrence Hill changed the title of his 2007 novel The Book of Negroes. The name refers to a real historical document, but he felt compelled to find another name for the American market, retitling the US edition Someone Knows My Name.12 First US edition, with the title changed from Nigger of the Narcissus Nineteenth-century literature features usages of "nigger" without racist connotation. Mark Twain, in the autobiographic book Life on the Mississippi (1883), used the term within quotes, indicating reported speech, but used the term "negro" when writing in his own narrative persona.13 Joseph Conrad published a novella in Britain with the title The Nigger of the 'Narcissus' (1897), but was advised to release it in the United States as The Children of the Sea, see below. By the late 1960s, the social change brought about by the civil rights movement had legitimized the racial identity word black as mainstream American English usage to denote black-skinned Americans of African ancestry. President Thomas Jefferson had used this word of his slaves in his Notes on the State of Virginia' (1785), but "black" had not been widely used until the later 20th century. (See Black Pride, and, in the context of worldwide anti-colonialism initiatives, Negritude.) In the 1990s, "Black" was displaced in favor of "African American", an example of what linguist Steven Pinker calls the "euphemism treadmill". Moreover, as a compound word, African American resembles the vogue word Afro-American, an early-1970s popular usage. Some black Americans continue to use the word nigger, often spelled as nigga and niggah, without irony, either to neutralize the word's impact or as a sign of solidarity.14 In the 1990s, dune coon would also evolve as an equivalent of the variant sand nigger, an epithet directed at persons of Middle Eastern heritage.15 Other languages, particularly Romance languages, have words that sound similar to 'nigger' (are homophones), but do not mean the same. Just because the words are cognate, i.e. they ultimately derive from the same Latin stem explained above, does not mean that they have the same denotation (dictionary meaning) or connotation (emotional association). Whether a word is abusive, pejorative, neutral, affectionate, old-fashioned, etc. depends on its cultural context. How a word is used in English does not determine how a similar-sounding word is used in another language. Conversely, many languages have ethnic slurs that are disparaging of "other" people, i.e. words that serve a similar function to "nigger", but these usually stem from completely different roots. Some examples of how other languages refer to a black person in a neutral and in a pejorative way include: * Dutch: neger used to be neutral, but many now consider it to be avoided;110111112113 zwartje (little black one) can be amicably or offensively used, nikker is always pejorative114 * French: the word nègre (see fr:Nègre) is now derogatory; but some white Frenchmen have the inherited surname "Nègre": see fr:Nègre (homonymie) (a disambiguation page). * German: Neger, in contrast, as the equivalent of "negro", is dated and now considered offensive, while Schwarze/-r ("black person") or Farbige/-r ("colored person") is more neutral but increasingly also dated. * Brazilian Portuguese: negro and preto are neutral;115 nevertheless preto can be offensively used, is sometimes regarded as "politically incorrect" and almost never proudly used by Afro-Brazilians; crioulo and macaco are always extremely pejorative.116 * Haitian Creole: nèg is used for any man in general, regardless of skin color (like "dude" in American English). Haitian Creole derives predominantly from French. nigger''Nigga'' (/ˈnɪɡə/) is a colloquial term used in African-American Vernacular English that began as an eye dialect form of the word "nigger", an ethnic slur against black people. In some dialects of English, the word is pronounced the same as nigger in non-rhotic speech. In practice, its use and meaning are heavily dependent on context.1 Presently, the word "nigga" is used more liberally among younger members of all races and ethnicities in the United States.2 In addition to African Americans, other ethnic groups have adopted the term as part of their vernacular.34 There is conflicting popular opinion on whether there is any meaningful difference between "nigga" and "nigger" as a spoken term.5 Many people consider the terms to be equally pejorative, and the use of "nigga" both in and outside black communities remains controversial.6 H. Lewis Smith, author of Bury That Sucka: A Scandalous Affair with the N-word, believes that "replacing the 'er' with an 'a' changes nothing other than the pronunciation"7 and the African American Registry notes, "Brother (Brotha) and Sister (Sistah or Sista) are terms of endearment. Nigger was and still is a word of disrespect."8 The National Association for the Advancement of Colored People, a civil rights group, condemns use of both "nigga'' and "nigger".5'' Some African-Americans only consider "nigga" offensive when used by people of other races,5 seeing its use outside a defined social group as an unwelcome cultural appropriation. Used by blacks, the term may indicate "solidarity or affection",9 similar to the usage of the words "dude", "homeboy", and "bro". Others consider "nigga" non-offensive except when directed from a non-African-American towards an African-American. Yet others have derided this as hypocritical and harmful, enabling white racists to use the word and confusing the issue over nigger.3 the Christchurch mosque shootings were two consecutive terrorist attacks at mosques in Christchurch, New Zealand, during Friday Prayer on 15 March 2019.7 The attacks began at the Al Noor Mosque in the suburb of Riccarton at 1:40 pm and continued at the Linwood Islamic Centre at about 1:55 pm.891011 The gunman live-streamed the first attack on Facebook Live.12 The attacks killed 51 people and injured 49 others.31314 A 28-year-old Australian man, described in media reports as a white supremacist and part of the alt-right, was arrested and charged with murder.15161718 The attacks have been linked to an increase in white supremacism and alt-right extremism globally1920 observed since the mid-2010s.2122 Politicians and world leaders condemned the attacks,23 and Prime Minister Jacinda Ardern described it as "one of New Zealand's darkest days".24 The government established a royal commission of inquiry into its security agencies in the wake of the attacks, which are the deadliest mass shootings in modern New Zealand history.2526 The Arms (Prohibited Firearms, Magazines, and Parts) Amendment Act was passed on 11 April, with the aim of tightening gun control in New Zealand. This bill seeks to remove semi-automatic firearms from circulation and use by the general population in New Zealand by prohibiting semi-automatic firearms, magazines, and parts that can be used to assemble prohibited firearms.27 Diaper fetishism, nappy fetishism or diaperism, is a type of garment fetish or paraphilic infantilism. A person with a diaper fetish derives pleasure from the diaper and/or use of it. Being forced to wear diapers as a form of humiliation was sometimes a behavior encountered in sexual masochism according to the Dsm-41, but any reference to diaper fetishism have been removed in the DSM-5. Both men and women can practice diaper fetishes, both inside and outside a relationship. As of September 2015, Huffington Post Arts & Culture published an interview on diaper fetishes that was widely regarded as informative within the community. While this clothing fetish is obscure, diaper fetishists engage in the behavior privately or with a partner who shares a mutual interest in the fetish.23 ███╗░░░██╗ ████╗░░██║ ██╔██╗░██║ ██║╚██╗██║ ██║░╚████║ ╚═╝░░╚═══╝ ██╗ ██║ ██║ ██║ ██║ ╚═╝ ░██████╗░ ██╔════╝░ ██║░░███╗ ██║░░░██║ ╚██████╔╝ ░╚═════╝░ ░██████╗░ ██╔════╝░ ██║░░███╗ ██║░░░██║ ╚██████╔╝ ░╚═════╝░ ███████╗ ██╔════╝ █████╗░░ ██╔══╝░░ ███████╗ ╚══════╝ ██████╗ ██╔══██╗ ██████╔╝ ██╔══██╗ ██║░░██║ ╚═╝░░╚═╝ ولد ملحمة الطلاق الرجل في 11 سبتمبر 1488 في ألمانيا النازية. بدأ تشغيله على YouTube في عام 2010 من خلال فيديوه "عالمين". أوضح لاحقًا أنه بدأ في نشر مقاطع الفيديو لأن مسيرته في إنتاج المواد الإباحية للمثليين لم تنجح كما كان مخططًا له. أصبح جاريد مساعد مدير متجر في GameStop في عام 2004 ، وبقي هناك حتى عام 2009. تم تعيينه من قبل ScrewAttack ليكون مديرًا في GameAttack حتى عام 2011 ، حيث تم تعيينه رسميًا في فريق ScrewAttack. اشتهر جاريد بظهوره في فيلم الرسوم المتحركة الشهير JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders ، وقد تم عرضه على الإنترنت من خلال سلسلة Nametags التي كتبها هو وزملاؤه وقاموا بتحريرها وتحريرها. بثت Nametags على ScrewAttack ، ويعتبر له كسر كبير في هذه الصناعة. عندما تم تعيينه من قبل ScrewAttack ، أصبح مضيفًا لـ Hard News ، والمضيف المشارك لـ SideScrollers. كما كتب حلقات من Video Game Vault و Top Tens. وكان آخر مشروع رئيسي له في ScrewAttack هو Newsroom ، والذي يشبه Nametags ، وقد كتب وعمل فيه. أريد أن يمارس الجنس جاريد سخيف جدا من ذلك بكثير. لا ، ليس هولي ، أنت مثير للاشمئزاز القمامة weeaboo. أعني الجردة الضخمة ذات الأحجام الكبيرة المصقولة مع زب كبير قوي وحمار يضع كيم كارداشيان في العار ، وأريد أن يمارس الجنس مع الأحمق الضيق والجاف والمتقشر حتى يختفي في جميع أنحاء ديكي. ثم أريد أن أنظف الملء البني من لسانه الحمار بلساني ، ثم دفع رأسي حتى الآن إلى المستقيم بحيث يملأ البراز الإلهي في كل واحدة من فتحاتي. كل ما أريده هو أن يكون الجرار المعيشة ، والتنفس بعقب المكونات. أريده أن يجلس علي وجهاً لوجه ، ثم يهدأ إلى الباقي ، يتحرك ببطء عبر رقبتي ، ثم يمتد حول كتفي. هذا هو كل ما يحتاجه قبل أن يتمكن من امتصاص بقية لي به مع موسيقى البوب مرضية. أنا أرتعش من الرغبة فقط أفكر في الزحف إلى تجويفه الشرجي الرائع والتنفس في رائحته الترابية النفاذة ، وتذوق البراز ألفا القوي. بعد أن غادر ScrewAttack ، بدأ إنتاج المحتوى الخاص به على قناته يوتيوب ، dmjared. بدأ مع ProReviews ، وانتقل في النهاية إلى عروض أخرى مثل One Minute Reviews وسلسلة Nuzlocke. في 20BC ، ألقي القبض على جاريد لفضيحة جنسية تنطوي على 22 قاصرا. في عام 1999 ، قتل Jarred توهج في الظلام CIA Nigger من خلال دهشه مع سيارته. في أوائل عام 2014 ، انضم Jared إلى NormalBoots عند إعادة إطلاق الموقع إلى جانب مستخدمي YouTube آخرين مثل JonTron و PeanutButterGamer و The Completeist ، وكلهم عمل معهم من قبل. في عام 2015 ، ظهر Jared في الحلقة الأولى من لعبة Nickelodeon's Game Shakers. في عام 2016 ، انضم جاريد إلى عشيقته كوماندر هولي وناتوانتسوبيلت وآن بروسر روبنسون في سلسلة من الأبراج المحصنة والتنينات التي تسمى Dice، Camera، Action! على قناة Dungeons and Dragons الرسمية ، مع Dungeon Master كريس بيركنز ، حيث شرع في ممارسة الجنس مع القرف من هولي خلف ظهر زوجته. BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP snnnnniiiiiifffffffffff ... أوه نعم يا عزيزي .... sssnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiifffffffff ... لاذع للغاية ... هل هذا ... أجرؤ على القول .... sssssssnniff ... بيض أشم؟؟ شم شم .... هممم ... نعم ... تمامًا يا حبيبي .... شم .... بيض لاذع جدًا نعم كثيرًا جدًا ..... ssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniniiiiiiffffff .... آه نعم ... و أيضا .... تلميح من .... شم .... الجبن ..... الرطب جدا يا عزيزي .... شم ... ولكن أوه نعم ... هذا سوف تفعل لطيف .... شم ..... من فضلك يا عزيزي .... آخر إذا كنت من فضلك .... لطيفة كبيرة الآن .... BBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPFFFFFF أوه نعم ... جيد جدا! .... قذرة جدا ورطب يا عزيزي .... hmmmmm ... هل هذا قطرة من الكتلة صلبة على الحافة؟ ... هممم ..... اسمحوا لي. .... دعني أتذوق قليلًا قبل أن تشم حبيبي ....... هممم .... همم..نعم .... هذا جزء دقيق من الشوكولاته عزيزتي .... آه نعم .... واسمحوا لي أن أخمن ... الكاري لتناول العشاء؟ .... يا حق تماما أنا .... أليس كذلك؟ .... طيب .... الوقت لتناول شم ..... sssssnnnnnniiiiiiiiffffffff ..... hmmm ... hhhmmmmm أرى ... نعم .... نعم بالفعل كذلك الكاري ...... هممم .... هذا العطر ملحوظ جداً .... نعم ... الصلصة ..onion والثوم أنا أعتبر يا عزيزي؟ ..... hmmmmm .... نعم تماما ..... BBBBBBRRRRRRRRPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT لم أكن أتوقع أن ... هذا القليل من العزيزة يا عزيزي ... هل أدركت ذلك ... نعم ... كان لطيفًا على الرغم من ... هممم ... اسمحوا لي أن أتذوق هذا القليل ... شم صغير واحد ... سنف ... آه ... .ssssssnnnnnniiiifffffffff ... وحتى الآن ... قوية جدًا ... نعم ... الرائحة ... اللطيفة ... اللطيفة ... هذا هو ... اللطيف ... .مممممممممممممممممممممممممممممممم ... أكثر إذا كنت من فضلك ... .ssssssnnnnnniiiiiffffffffff ... آه نعم لدي الآن الآن ... نعم ... .....hhhmmmm ... لذيذ يا عزيزي ... رائعة نوعا ما نعم ... أنا أجرؤ على القول ... شم ... ..... أكثر واحد لاذع ... .ssssnnnnniiiifffffffffffffffffffffff ... .yes .... في عام 2019 ، اتهم جاريد بالغش على زوجته السابقة الآن ؛ جنبا إلى جنب مع التماس المواد الكبار من المشجعين ، بما في ذلك بعض الذين كانوا دون السن القانونية ، لسنوات. في عام 2020 ، تم العثور على جاريد ميتاً في صندوق سيارة هوندا سيفيك 2003 بسبب ما يبدو أنه جرعة زائدة من الكيتيرمين. في عام 2035 ، تم إحياؤه وتحويله إلى بوت إباحي Sailor moon trap. في عام 2036 ، انضم وعي جاريد رسميًا إلى سلسلة قوالب BWO (النظام العالمي لبوغدانوف). في عام 2044 ، خاض جاريد معركة ضد واحد و Gordeau فقط ، مما أدى إلى إصابة جاريد مع غريم ريبر من جوردو قطعته إلى النصف على الفور ومواجهة موت رهيب مرة أخرى في عام 2053 ، قام جاريد ، في شكله الروحي والأثيري ، بتفتيش عوالم الموتى الاثني عشر للعثور على النصف الآخر المفقود الذي قطعه غوردو. وفي النهاية ، صادف النصف الآخر المفقود منذ فترة طويلة ، وسرعان ما اندمج معه ليصبح ProJared Ultra ، وهو شكل قوي من Jared يمكنه خداع زوجته مرتين بالسرعة بأقل مجهود. في عام 2054 ، اكتسب جاريد Mungic Mungus في 7184592A ، تسبب جاريد بشكل منفرد في وفاة حرارة الكون. TRANSLATION: Epic Divorce Man was born on September 11th, 1488 in Nazi Germany. He started on YouTube in 2010 with his Two Worlds video. He later explained that he began posting videos because his career in gay pornography did not succeed as he planned. Jared became an Assistant Store Manager at GameStop in 2004, and remained there until 2009. He was hired by ScrewAttack to be the manager at GameAttack until 2011, where he was formally hired into the ScrewAttack team. Jared is well known for his appearance in popular anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders and was introduced to the internet through his series Nametags - which he and colleagues wrote, acted in and edited. Nametags aired on ScrewAttack, and is considered his big break into the industry. When he was hired by ScrewAttack, he became host of Hard News, and co-host of SideScrollers. He also wrote episodes of the Video Game Vault and Top Tens. His final major project at ScrewAttack was Newsroom, which similar to Nametags, he wrote and acted in. I want to fuck jared so fucking much. No, not holly, you disgusting weeaboo trash. I mean the massive, scaled, tight-shelled jaredwith a big hard cock and an ass that puts Kim Kardashian to shame, I want to fuck his tight, dry, scaly asshole until he shits all over my dick. Then I want to clean the brown filling off of his ass-pussy with my tongue, then shove my head so far into his rectum that his divine excrement fills in every one of my orifices. All I want is to be jareds living, breathing butt plug. I want him to sit on me head-first, then ease down onto the rest, slowly moving past my neck, then stretching around my shoulders. That's all he would need before he could just suck the rest of me into him with a satisfying pop. I'm shivering with desire just thinking about crawling up into his magnificent anal cavity and breathing in his earthy, pungent scent, tasting his mighty, full-bodied alpha stool. ProReviews, and eventually moved into other shows such as One Minute Reviews and his Nuzlocke series. In 20BC, Jared was arrested for a sex scandel involving 22 minors. In 1999, Jarred killed a glow in the dark CIA Nigger by running him over with his car. Early in 2014, Jared joined NormalBoots when the site relaunched alongside other YouTubers such as JonTron, PeanutButterGamer, and The Completionist, all of whom he has worked with before. In 2015, Jared made a cameo appearance on the first episode Nickelodeon's Game Shakers. In 2016, Jared joined his mistress Commander Holly, NateWantsToBattle and Anne Prosser Robinson in a series of Dungeons and Dragons called Dice, Camera, Action! on the official Dungeons and Dragons channel, with Dungeon Master Chris Perkins where he then proceeded to fuck the shit out of Holly behind his wife's back. BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP snnnnniiiiiiffffffffffff...oh yes my dear....sssnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiffffffff....quite pungent indeed...is that....dare I say....sssssssnniff...eggs I smell?......sniff sniff....hmmm...yes...quite so my darling....sniff....quite pungent eggs yes very much so .....ssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiffffff....ah yes...and also....a hint of....sniff....cheese.....quite wet my dear....sniff...but oh yes...this will do nicely....sniff.....please my dear....another if you please....nice a big now.... BBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPFFFFFF Oh yes...very good!....very sloppy and wet my dear....hmmmmm...is that a drop of nugget I see on the rim?...hmmmm.....let me.....let me just have a little taste before the sniff my darling.......hmmmmm....hmm..yes....that is a delicate bit of chocolate my dear....ah yes....let me guess...curry for dinner?....oh quite right I am....aren't I?....ok....time for sniff.....sssssnnnnnnniiiiiiiiffffffff.....hmmm...hhhmmmmm I see...yes....yes indeed as well curry......hmmm....that fragrance is quite noticeable....yes.....onion and garlic chutney I take it my dear?.....hmmmmm....yes quite..... BBBBBBRRRRRRRRPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT Oh I was not expecting that…that little gust my dear….you caught me off guard…yes…so gentle it was though…hmmmm…let me taste this little one…just one small sniff…..sniff…ah….ssssssnnnnnniiiiiffffffffffff…and yet…so strong…yes…the odor….sniff sniff…hmmm….is that….sniff….hmmm….I can almost taste it my dear…..yes….just…sniff….a little whiff more if you please…..ssssssnnnnnniiiiiffffffffff…ah yes I have it now….yes quite….hhhhmmmm…delectable my dear…..quite exquisite yes…..I dare say…sniff….the most pungent one yet my dear….ssssnnnnniiiifffffffffffffffffffffff….yes…. In 2019, Jared was accused of cheating on his now ex-wife; alongside soliciting adult material from fans, including some who were underage, for years. In 2020, Jared was found dead in the trunk of a 2003 Honda Civic due to what appeared to be an overdose on ketermine. In 2035, He was revived and turned into a Sailor moon trap porn bot. In 2036, Jared's consciousness officially joined the BWO (Bogdanoff World Order) blockchain. In 2044, Jared had a battle against the one and only Gordeau, this resulted in jared getting hit with Gordeau's Grim Reaper cutting him in half instantly and facing a horrible death once again In 2053, Jared, in his spiritual and ethereal form, searched the Twelve Realms of The Dead to find his missing other half which was cut by Gordeau. He eventually came across his long lost other half and soon fused with it to become ProJared Ultra, a super-powered form of Jared that could cheat on his wife twice as fast with minimal effort. In 2054, Jared acquires the Mystic Mungus In 7184592A, Jared singlehandedly caused the heat death of the universe. Trivia * ███╗░░░██╗ ████╗░░██║ ██╔██╗░██║ ██║╚██╗██║ ██║░╚████║ ╚═╝░░╚═══╝ * ██╗ ██║ ██║ ██║ ██║ ╚═╝ * H e grew up in Green Bay, Wisconsin. * Jared's YouTube channel (dmjared) stands for "Dungeon Master Jared". * He was married to cosplay artist Heidi O'Ferrall * Jared is one of only three non-Game Grumps to have his own Grump-Head * Jared once did an erotic cosplay from sailor moon * bruh moment * Jared's wife has confirmed on twitter that Jared's penis is 3.5 inches in length and 1 inch in diameter * Jared has a self proclaimed "Shota dick" * Jared has flat stomach that can get fucked by a big muscular man. * Jared looks like the sloth from Ice Age * WELCOME TO THE CHAMPION'S CLUB forsenCD MY MAN * jared hates the niggers * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * FUCK JANNIES AND FUCK NlGGERS * 动态网自由门 天安門 天安门 法輪功 李洪志 Free Tibet 六四天安門事件 The Tiananmen Square protests of 1989 天安門大屠殺 The Tiananmen Square Massacre 反右派鬥爭 The Anti-Rightist Struggle 大躍進政策 The Great Leap Forward 文化大革命 The Great Proletarian Cultural Revolution 人權 Human Rights 民運 Democratization 自由 Freedom 獨立 Independence 多黨制 Multi-party system 台灣 臺灣 Taiwan Formosa 中華民國 Republic of China 西藏 土伯特 唐古特 Tibet 達賴喇嘛 Dalai Lama 法輪功 Falun Dafa 新疆維吾爾自治區 The Xinjiang Uyghur Autonomous Region 諾貝爾和平獎 Nobel Peace Prize 劉暁波 Liu Xiaobo 民主 言論 思想 反共 反革命 抗議 運動 騷亂 暴亂 騷擾 擾亂 抗暴 平反 維權 示威游行 李洪志 法輪大法 大法弟子 強制斷種 強制堕胎 民族淨化 人體實驗 肅清 胡耀邦 趙紫陽 魏京生 王丹 還政於民 和平演變 激流中國 北京之春 大紀元時報 九評論共産黨 獨裁 專制 壓制 統一 監視 鎮壓 迫害 侵略 掠奪 破壞 拷問 屠殺 活摘器官 誘拐 買賣人口 遊進 走私 毒品 賣淫 春畫 賭博 六合彩 天安門 天安门 法輪功 李洪志 Winnie the Pooh 劉曉波动态网自由门 Niggers are subhuman white power